The Walking of the Dead
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Michonne has somehow ended up in Japan during its beginning of a terrible zombie outbreak. The reason why is unknown, however she must now survive this apocalypse along with five high school students, a school nurse, a young girl, and her dog in order to live long enough to find her way back home. Takes place at the beginning of H.O.T.D and beginning of season 4 for Michonne.
1. The Katana of the Dead

**Hey you all. Alito here, wishing you a MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Or whatever traditions you do) Anyway, I had recently gotten interested in the Walking Dead series (yes, I know I'm late) and had decided to do this little gem for a while. What got me interested in the show was obviously Daryl, but what kept my interest was Michonne, so now I've just been so giddy to do a fanfiction with Michonne since the only ones I've seen of her were pairings with Daryl or Rick or even Andrea. So I decided to do a crossover with High School of the Dead with Michonne. **

**There is a possibility that more characters from the Walking Dead could appear, but that's a possibility still.**

**Anyway let's get started!**

**Story takes place during the beginning half of H.S.O.T.D while Michonne is coming from the beginning of season 4.**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

**This is The Walking of the Dead**

**Chapter 1: The katana of the Dead**

* * *

She awoke to the scent of blood and her senses were now switched on. The first view she glanced towards was the orange afternoon sky above. She groaned in aching pain as she struggled to sit back up to massage her aching head.

"Ugh…where am I?" She moaned to herself.

She looked around for any clues as to where she was, and didn't have to look any further. She discovered that she was lying in the middle of a baron street with buildings on both sides of her. However, these buildings had an all too familiar problem to them; the windows were shattered beyond repair and blood was splattered on the brick walls. Upon further inspection, she realized that the streets had blood from fingers being dragged to even blood that would fill a whole body being nothing more but a skid on the road. Cars had been set on fire and cairned off the main road into other buildings and smoke coming off of them as well.

"_This city…_" She thought as she finally stood up. "_How did I get here? I was in the woods last time I remembered…_"

She looked back down and noticed that her weapon was on the ground; a white handled katana with a down sheath and a strap that was connected to it. She picked it up without any hesitation and proceeded to stroll through the post-apocalyptic city she was unfamiliar with.

She walked up to a building with a cracked window and saw her reflection; a brown skinned woman with black long hair in dreadlocks and a stripped head band to push her dread bangs back. She was dressed in a pink tank top under a dark brown short leather vest. She also wore blue jeans, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves. Over all this was a hooded cloak that reached her waist.

"_What happened to me…? Wait, that's right…_" Michonne began to remember, "_I was on…reconnaissance…I was riding my horse…zombies got in the way…but after that, it's all a blur…_"

Michonne stood there, confused as to what could have taken her all the way out of the woods and into a strange city such as this? She didn't remember there being such a city like this so close to the prison base. Plus, she couldn't recognize any of the buildings the more she looked around.

Finally, Michonne saw a sign above one of the wrecked buildings; it was in a text that she could recognize, but couldn't read right away. "I-I…ku…raksen's…ben…to…ser…vices…Ikuraksan's bento services…This is Japanese writing..."

Michonne began to look around and noticed that all the damaged building's signs were all Japanese text. Finally it hit her as to where she was, but she couldn't believe it to save her life. She grasped her head in shock and held her eyes wide in this revelation. "It…it can't be, can it? Am I really…in Japan?"

Suddenly, her question and shock turned into statement as she heard in the distance a large explosion quite a distance away from where she was! In its wake was a large smoke cloud that billowed to the skies above. Michonne could see that the smoke was fresh; which means that there could be a possibility that someone's alive over there.

"I hope someone there can help me out." Michonne said. She strapped her katana around her, and proceeded to walk towards the towering smoke ahead. However, she quickly heard the sound of an incoming engine from the corner of the buildings. Rather than be mistaken for a walker, she decided to take refuge in the bento shack until the engine's sound pasted by.

She hid all the way in the back of the long table within the shadows so as to not be seen. She peeked out to see who was there, only to find that the engine belonged to a motorbike, being rode on by, what appeared to be, two high school students.

One was a boy with black hair, wearing a black school uniform and a red shirt that was driving the bike. Sitting in the back was a girl with light brown hair wearing a green sailor-like school uniform.

"There's no one here…at all…" Said the boy with concern, "They either ran off or died…"

"Or they were transformed into _Them_." The girl reminded him.

_Them_? Michonne was confused as to what they meant by _them_. However it was soon clear that what they were referring to was the same as she was to deal with soon. She was lucky that she happen to be fluent in Japanese so she could understand them. She was also relieved to see that they were human and still alive at least, however she wasn't too sure if they were armed or not. All she saw on their bike as a long pipe, and a bat.

"Takeshi, look! The right side of that intersection!" The girl said to the boy. "It's a police car!"

"Yes! We'll get an earful of scolding for riding without helmets, and stealing a bike, but at least we won't be alone!" The boy said optimistically.

The two drove to that intersection in hopes that the police car would give them some sign of reassurance. However Michonne knew better than them. She was waiting for either their disappointing voices, or their blood curdling screams.

"Aw, man…they're dead." Said the boy named Takeshi from far off.

Michonne knew how they felt. The people who have been sworn to protect the innocent couldn't even protect themselves from this outbreak. Michonne took a few steps out of the shack to get a peek at what they were going to do now. It appears they were able to salvage a few weapons from the police car.

"Okay…we have a baton, some handcuffs, and…a gun." The girl counted off. Michonne saw the one called Takeshi pick up the gun and stare at it as if he were in a sort of trance. She could understand his dismay. She could see that this was the boy's first time ever holding a gun, and now that he had one, it was a bit intimidating for him to be in control of.

"W-Well…if it's the same as T.V, then I'll be able to pull the trigger." Takeshi figured.

Michonne couldn't help but snort with a small smile on her face. It was a bit humorous and rather predictable to have such a reaction like that towards holding a real gun for the first time.

However her enjoyment of these two kids dealing with zombies was cut short, as she began to her rustling from behind the table of the shack behind her. She quickly took cover under the front of it, as she could hear the gagging and growling of an otherwise obvious threat. She held her katana tightly in her grasp, ready to draw if the zombie decided to make a snack out of those students.

The sound of an engine sounded again and was quickly becoming softer in the distance. Michonne sighed with relief that they were able to drive off without being attacked. She could tell by the damage of the town that most weren't so lucky.

Nevertheless, she stood up from the table to see a single man in a ripped up uniform for chief. She also noticed his skin beginning to decompose and his growling and moaning was becoming almost carnivorous. Michonne wasted no time in unsheathing her katana, and lopping the walker's head clean off its neck! The body then fell to the ground.

Michonne then walked out into the clear to find that those teenagers' talking and loud vehicle had gotten the attention of some uninvited guest. She swore they were no better than a certain loud mouthed redneck with a crossbow she knew. All of them slowly treading and dragging their feet towards the all ready far off teens. They too had decomposed skin, and growling vocal cords.

Michonne wasted no time in running up to the closest one and swinging her katana across his torso, letting his upper body fall to the ground. The almost soulless beast gasped with a hunger in his lifeless yellow eyes, but all it simply got was a taste of sharp metal through his tongue and through his head.

Michonne quickly took her blade out of the dead walker, and proceeded to go after the other two that seemed to be left. She made short work of them by decapitating the first one, and finally stabbing the second one in the chest, twisting the sword so that the sharp part was aimed to its head, and finally she brought in up as its blood gushed all over the ground! Once she cut through the head, she watched as the lifeless walker fell to the ground, dead in its tracks.

The African American swordswoman swung the blood from her katana and used the shirt of a dead walker to clean the remaining blood off it. She sheathed her sword and looked off at the distance that the two teens were heading, hoping that she could somehow get there before anymore harm could become of them.

She happened to notice that one of the cars still had a dead person inside, but was otherwise still intact. She walked to that car, and whirled the dead body out of it, checking to make sure that no other walkers were in it or nothing was in the trunk. All seemed to check out fine as Michonne put her katana to the passenger seat, and sat in the car. She started the engine, needing to rev it a few times, before it finally turned on. She checked the tank and saw it was full enough to help her cover ground.

She then drove the same direction as the teenagers, making sure to go at a slow pace so as to not surprise them when she caught up to them.

As she drove, she still couldn't shake the confusion as to how she ended up all the way in Japan like this. It was almost impossible to go from the woods, to a full scale city like this. And what of her teammates back in the prison. She hoped they were okay for the time being now that she was far away from them. All that mattered was that she somehow needed to get back before anything happens to them. But she didn't worry too much since there were able men and women there already, including Rick, Daryl, and others.

As time passed, and the afternoon quickly became night, she drove with the headlights off so as to not cause attention to herself. She knew full well that if she sped up anymore then they have, more walkers would appear and fighting a hoard of them didn't sound like too good of a time.

Finally, Michonne had caught up with the two teenagers and decided to park a few blocks away from them and continue on foot. She left her car behind and walked over to them in the shadows of the night. Once she got close enough, Michonne noticed that the two were in their own mess of trouble as the girl was held onto by a thicker looking guy in with, what she assumed to be a knife.

She held her katana at the ready, but noticed that he was prattling on about him killing his family after they turned. He sounded so hysterical and out of his right mind. This was nothing new to Michonne as she has seen this happen to many a men and women before. Hell she stabbed one of those types of people in the eye with a piece of glass.

But then the guy began to grab the young girl's breast forcefully as she screamed out in pain. Michonne wanted to do nothing more than to lop this pathetic man's head off his body, but hesitated in case she could make his hand slip and he'd be taking the girl with him to the afterlife…if an afterlife existed by this point to her.

The rouge demanded that Takeshi get rid of his bat and fill the motorbike with gas so that he could escape. Takeshi tried to make up the excuse that he had no money, but the rogue gang-like male knew that this was all a lie and that Takeshi broke the cash register beforehand.

Nevertheless, Takeshi did what he was told and threw his bat out into the street. She knew exactly what he was planning, and saw the bat tumble across the ground, making a loud enough siren for _them _to hear. Despite knowing this, Michonne could see that Takeshi was more than prepared to do what she had a feeling he would do.

He continued to take a ticket from the gas machine and pump the bike with it, trying to keep things calm between the three, keeping an eye on the guy holding the girl. She was rather surprised how calm he made himself appear to be. But on the inside Michonne could see that Takeshi was scared beyond all rational thought.

Not only that, but Michonne could see the gathering zombies begin to appear around the gas station with that brute's constant yelling to the top of his lungs. Finally, Takeshi was done and closed the tank. However, that didn't do much good for him and her.

"Alright, beat it, kid!"

"H-Hey, really now…You can let her go now!"

"SHUT YA FUCKIN' MOUTH BRAT!-!"

The man was about to raise his blade to strike Takeshi. This was his own foolish mistake as Michonne charged from the darkness and ran right at the large boned man! She unsheathed her sword and in only seconds, the man's arm had been completely separated from his body! It only took a few seconds before the man realized what had happened and out of pure reaction to seeing his own blood, he shrieked out loud while bleeding out heavily!

"GAAAH!-! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?-! AHHHGH!-!"

Michonne noticed he still an arm around the girl and was about to strike once more, but then she saw the black haired boy suddenly appear right up to the man's chest! Michonne saw that he had the gun pointed at his chest, ready to fire.

"What are you screaming for, huh?"

Michonne sheathed her sword and wrapped it around the shrieking man's neck to make sure he doesn't escape. She knew that this would be a lesson for the boy and that he needed to be able to pull the trigger on something living or unloving in order to survive the rest of the world.

"This could have all been avoided…" Takeshi said as he stared almost deathly towards the man with stern focused eyes. Michonne saw no fear in those cold eyes. She knew that he was ready for this long before he'd ever held a gun. "…You should've just handed the girl over to me."

And with that, the trigger was pulled, echoing all through the station for wandering undead ears to hear. The girl whipped herself free from the man's clutches and quickly ran to Takeshi's side, as the man screamed in pain! But Michonne ended that quickly as she let go of him, and unsheathed her katana to administer the killing blow across his neck! Michonne sheathed her katana as the body fell to the ground, zombie chow for the walkers to feast on for a good long night.

"T-Thank you." The light brown haired girl thanked.

"Don't thank me yet." Michonne insisted, "We need to go, now. Leave the bike, and come on!"

The two didn't move at all, and stared down Michonne with uncertainty. She couldn't blame them either, but now wasn't the time for doubt.

She grabbed Takeshi by the arm and stared him in the eye with most stern of glares. "Trust me. Would you rather ride a motorcycle with all of those creatures out there?" Michonne pointed towards the slowly gathering zombies that were beginning to surround them. "Or would you rather I drive us all out of this mess, seeing as I'm all you've got at the moment."

The two looked out at the quickly gathering zombies and made their decision with an obvious answer. "Okay then!" Takeshi nodded along with the girl. "Lead the way!"

"This way!" Michonne ordered as she began to run off towards the other side of the street along with the two students following right behind her. The girl made sure to also get their bats and pipe weapons just in case they needed them. Michonne and the High school students were able to be clear of the walkers and enough room to escape with their lives. It appeared the zombies were all too distracted with the dead man then to chase after the three.

Once they got to the car, Michonne started the engine and they all drove from the scene of zombies, off deeper into the town. While in the car, Michonne had decided that if she was going to be with these two for a while, she might as well try her newly developed people skills for a change instead of her constant scowling expression.

"By the way...what's your names?" She said, while still keeping an eye on the rode.

"Miyamoto...Rei."

"Komuro Takeshi...And you?"

"Michonne."


	2. The Alliance of the Dead

**Hey you all. Alito here. So then here's chapter two of this fanfiction. I hope I can somehow get more attention to this fanfic soon, but I doubt that to be the case. But as long as people read it and enjoy it, that's all I'll need to continue writing. Anyway now that we've gotten to the second chapter, I've actually been thinking about possible endings for this story, each one being a different situation then the other, but still filled with an either exceptional ending, or something unexpected.**

**Anyway let's get started!**

**Reminder: Story takes place during the beginning half of H.S.O.T.D while Michonne is coming from the beginning of season 4.**

**(I own nothing. This story belongs to AMC "The Walking Dead" and Studio Gonzo "High School of the Dead" and their original creators.)**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

**This is The Walking of the Dead**

**Chapter 2: The Alliance of the Dead**

* * *

The car drive took up most of their time, as they covered a lot of ground throughout the now abandoned city. Though no one was in sleight, the destruction of the undead lingered on by the condition of the buildings they drove by. Japan had truly reached a critical point of zombie take-over, and it looked like this was only the beginning.

In the car, Michonne had opted to not say much to the two teens, seeing as she wasn't too focused on them at the time. She had finally accepted that, yes she was in Japan, but still couldn't shake the logical explanation as to why she was there in the first place. Feeling the need to cool off more, she removed her cloak and sat it no her lap, and let the air conditioning breeze blow lightly in her face.

Takeshi side glanced to Michonne as he leaned to the car window, looking at the night time world pass him by, wishing that all this could pass him by and he could continue drifting through time. Anything was better than staying in this hell hole that was only getting deeper as time passed. Despite his wandering mind, he still kept a close eye on Michonne.

Meanwhile in the back, Rei stared at the back seat of Michonne, not letting her out of her sight. She was thankful that this foreign woman showed up when she did, however that still didn't mean that she would trust her all the same. Rei also kept a good eye on that katana of hers. She had seen her skill and didn't want to be surprised.

"So…where are we going?" Takeshi finally asked.

"We need to find a good place to rest." Michonne answered, "A place to plan out exit ways, and how to obtain resources."

"W-Well…we actually have to meet with our team—"

"Rei!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Well it's true…!"

It appeared to Michonne that Takeshi didn't want Rei to say anything about there being more than just the two of them. She assumed they thought she was going to go with them, and then steal all they had right under their noses or even kill them all in their sleep. This was something she knew would be on their minds, so she knew she needed to ease them of their worries and suspicions. Besides, she was more worried about them stealing from her.

Michonne sighed, "Look…I know you two don't trust me. Quite frankly I don't trust you two either. But even though that's the case, we need to help each other out now. Besides…" She finally turned to Takeshi with stern eyes, making him shift his attention to her. "…if it wasn't for me helping you, your girlfriend would've been dead."

"G-Girlfriend?-!" Both of them exclaimed with red on their face! However Takeshi was the one to speak on that comment. "S-She's not my girlfriend! She's a friend of mine! A friend!"

Michonne snickered under her breath, and have Takeshi a cocked eyebrow smirk. "Really? I think I know a couple when I see one."

"Well you're seeing wrong, because we're not at that level!" Rei insisted from the back.

"Not _yet_?" Michonne teased.

"Please stop…" Takeshi pleaded.

Michonne couldn't help but smile. Two young adults surviving in an apocalypse such as this is bound to bring them closer as the days go on. Of course if one of them doesn't get bitten or attempts suicide, or even gets sick. She felt warmness inside her chest when she saw these two together. She hoped that nothing separates them in the future.

Michonne looked back forward and noticed something going on at the bridge ahead of them. She stopped slowly and could see something strange going on there. They were close enough to get a good view, and were shocked to find that the way was blocked by military men with tanks and guns at the ready. People tried to fight back against them; however they didn't stand a chance and instead were gunned down or hosed off into the river bank below.

"T-They blocked our only exist?" Rei said in shock.

"Of course they did." Takeshi said gravely, "Keeping _them _contained in one place is the perfect way to keep the virus from spreading."

Michonne simply shook her head. "That won't be enough."

"How do you know?" Rei asked.

"Trust me, I know."

Suddenly their attention was caught in the sound of a knock on the window where Takeshi sat. Michonne instantly reached for her sword as she turned to see that instead of another walker, it was only another teenager. He seemed to be dressed in the same uniform as Takeshi but was a bit fatter and shorter with black slightly long hair and glasses.

"H-Hirano!" Takeshi called joy.

"Hey! Komuro-kun! Miyamoto-san! Good to see you too!" The one named Hirano said with a relieved smile on his face.

Both teens quickly exited the car and ran over to the rest of their small group. Michonne also stepped out with her katana around her back just in case anything got difficult. She stayed near the car as she inspected the rest of Takeshi and Rei's group;

One was a woman no older then her late 20's with blond long hair. She was dressed in a white blouse and a black long dress with the side ripped open. Michonne couldn't help but notice her unnaturally large breast.

The other was another teenage girl with pink long hair in long pigtails and glasses. She was dressed in the same uniform as Rei was and she too had big breast for her age. Michonne was a bit put off by her hair color being pink though.

And finally there was another teenage student with purple long hair and seemed the most level headed of the group. She wore the same uniform only her skirt was at a modest length compared to the other girls and she also carried a wooden sword, indicating she's been trained in swordsmanship. But once again, she too had big breast.

Michonne began to notice that the four females in this group, including Rei, had quite the cup size breast. Compared to them, Michonne might as well have been an A or a B when put together with those large melons. But rather then feel self-pity, she kept a watchful eye on all of them, as they spoke amongst themselves. It seemed that they all have decided to instead find a place to rest before attempting to try and continue moving during the dusk. The blond woman offered to allow them to stay in her friend's apartment which was within walking distance.

"_Guess I won't need to look after them after all…_" Michonne thought. She was more than able to survive on her own and judging by the way people are trying to escape over the bridge, their homes were probably still filled with food and good conditions to sleep in.

"By the way…whose she?" The pink haired girl pointed towards Michonne, who's arms were crossed while leaning to the side on her car.

"Oh, right." Takeshi introduced. "This is the person who helped us get this far back to you guys."

Michonne noticed that the rest of the teens seemed to stare at her with unsure eyes. She figured as much considering she just comes out of nowhere to them. They all huddled together in a small circle to discuss something.

"Miyamoto-san, who is that woman?" The purple haired teen asked Rei.

"Well her name is Michonne, and she helped us in a tight spot." Rei explained, "Then we jumped into her car before _they _could get us. We didn't have much of a choice though."

"Still, did you check to see if she had other weapon on her?" Hirano asked.

"All we saw on her was a katana and that's it." Takeshi mentioned.

"So she's actually going around this infested city with only a sword?" The pink haired girl said in surprise. "Is she crazy?"

"I doubt that." Takeshi assured her. "But all that matters is that she seems to be on our side in all this. But I think we should be careful on how we approach her. Who knows what she'll—"

"Hello~! My name is Marikawa Shizuka!" The blond teacher introduced herself in a bubbly manner.

"SENSEI!" The others call out shock!

"What's your name?" The sensei called Shizuka asked.

"Michonne."

"Michonne…what an interesting name." Shizuka smiled and offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Michonne-kun~!"

Michonne looked at her hand, but her eyes quickly averted towards her impressively large bust almost the size of large baseballs. Hell, even bigger than that. She wondered if it was hard for her to walk without getting back pains. Nevertheless, she shook Shizuka's hand and said, "You too."

From there, another student walked to her; the one with the purple long hair looked at Michonne from head to toe, and Michonne did the same. Though she was dressed in a school uniform, Michonne could tell that this teenage girl was on a different level of focus and skill compared to her companions.

"It's nice to meet, Michonne-san." She said with a light bow. "My name is Busujima Saeko. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Michonne noticed the wooden sword she held in her hand in a sheathing grip and then looked back at her. "A bokken…"

"Oh, yes. I've actually been trained in the art of Kenjutsu since I was young." Saeko mentions.

"Heh, lucky." Michonne snorted, nodding to her sword on her back. "I just swing this thing around. Hoping it'll hit somebody."

Saeko snorted as well at that joke. Michonne was actually enjoying having sword conversations with someone else since she was the only one in the gang that used a melee weapon such as hers. But she knew that if this Saeko girl were to have a real sword in her hands, she would be a deadly force to be reckoned with.

"U-Um…" Michonne looked over to see the fat one of their group walk up to her. He seemed a bit bashful to Michonne's presence but never the less introduced himself. "Well…my name is Hirano Kohta. It's nice to meet you, Michonne-san."

"To you as well." She nodded. She finally looked over to the pink haired girl who rather had a sour look on her face. She seemed like she was going to be difficult to get her name from alone. "All that leaves is you."

"Um, no it doesn't!" The pink haired girl objected as she also walked up to the dread haired swordswoman in questioning; "Why are we all introducing ourselves to her anyway? We don't even know who she really is or if we can really trust her like this! How do we know she didn't help us just to use us?"

Michonne had a feeling there would be someone who was still a bit too stubborn to trust others outside their natural group. But to be prosecuted as such wasn't a very fun endeavor. She simply stood there and took this teen's thoughts with a grain of salt. She already made her speech with Rei and Takeshi; she didn't feel like repeating herself for one more.

"Now come on, Takagi." Rei tried to reason, "Look, I know you don't trust her as much, and neither do we, but that doesn't mean—"

"If you don't trust her, then why are we giving her our names?-!" The pink haired Tagaki demanded, "Regardless of what she's done, it's not like we can just accept the fact that she just seemingly came out of nowhere just to help us! We don't even know if she's on our side or—"

Before anymore words could be said from Tagaki's mouth, too many things happened way too fast for her to comprehend. But from what she could pick up; Michonne was suddenly in front of her, her katana was out of its sheath, and the sound of a gnawing jaw was coming from behind her.

"Trust me now?" Michonne said, as she released her sword from the zombie's body behind Tagaki, who was still both shaken and frozen stiff at the sudden blade almost grazing her cheek. Tagaki finally turned around to see one of the undead almost being within biting range of her! Everyone else didn't seem to notice it because it didn't make a sound while approaching them.

"W-Wha…! H-How…?" Tagaki tried to say.

"This one must have been either mute or so brain dead that it can't even growl." Michonne figured as she sheathed her sword, "Be lucky I saw it in time." She then looked to Takeshi, "I understand not trusting me right away…but realize that you'll need me just as much as I'll need you all. Understand?"

No one responded or challenged this. Not even the pink haired girl said a single word against this statement. In a way, they all realized how right Michonne really was. She seemed to know a lot about these zombies, while they've only been killing them for a day with no proper planning or survival skills. Michonne would have to show them the ropes to zombie killing if she was going to survive this zombie over-take in Japan.

"Okay." Michonne looked towards Shizuna and asked, "Do you know where your friend's house is?"

"O-Oh yes, I do." Shizuna nodded.

"We should hurry over there. The more we stay here, more of _them _will come."

* * *

_**-LATER THAT DAY-**_

The full moon had cast its pale light onto the dark streets of Japan. But what the light revealed was not the streets of humans, but the streets of the undead instead. The group of survivors for the outbreak of Japan had been able to reach Shizuna's friend's home and take refuge there. They found much recourse to use in case something goes amiss and a large enough bathroom for all the females to bathe themselves.

Behind the closed (and locked) bathroom door, the girls were enjoying a well deserved bath of which they never thought they'd be able to experience in such a long while. The soapy suds felt like heaven wiping away all the evil grime of the twisted undead blood that splattered onto their skin and dried. Rei and Shizuna shared a single tub, while Seako, Tagaki, and Michonne sat on small seats to wash themselves.

"Oh, that's right!" Shizuna remembered, "This is your first time using a Japanese bath, is it not Micho-chan?"

"Micho-chan? Is that a cute little nickname?" Michonne smiled as she washed her ebony arms with a wash cloth. "And yes, it is. But at least it's not as difficult to understand."

"Maybe you should've been the one sitting, Shizuna-sensei." Rei laughed, "Since your boobs are so big that they're making it difficult…to…"

By the time Rei realized what she was actually insinuating, it was too late. Everyone stopped what they were doing and slowly turned their heads towards Michonne, who was already giving everyone in the bathroom the evil eye of pure death in their future.

"I-I mean I didn't mean it like that or anything!" Rei quickly said. "Y-Your boobs are just as good as anyone else's, Michonne-san! Really!"

"Speaking of boobs, I must say I've always wondered about the skin of your race." Shizuna said, gazing at Michonne's chocolate colored skin with great admiration in her glowing eyes. "It's so smooth…! And the color seems so perfectly brown! Like the most perfect color of chocolate I'd ever seen!"

"Um…thanks…?" Michonne questioned. She wasn't use to someone actually adoring her skin since it was a common skin color in America. She guessed that since she's the only darker skinned one in the group, she would get attention somehow.

"I can't help it anymore! I gotta touch you!~" Shizuna said excitedly as she climbed out of the bath and tried to walk quickly to Michonne, however she ended up slipping on the wet tile floor and as a result, both her and Michonne fell to the ground together!

"Ah! Are you two okay?-!" Tagaki exclaimed.

However, it appeared that Michonne was in a position that she never would have thought she would ever be in; She was laid out on the ground with Shizuna on top of her; her large breast pressing on to Michonne's with one of her hands pressed between her breast and Shizuna's and Michonne's other hand accidently getting a handful of Shizuna's butt by accident.

"Ah~! M-Micho-chan! T-That's my…!"

"Whoa! Shit, sorry! I-I didn't mean to—!"

"Well now you know what this means…" Michonne was a bit confused by the sudden change in her voice. It went from a kind woman to…almost seductive-like. She had a troubling feeling come over her as the blond nurse raised her head and looked Michonne in the eyes, only for the nurse's eyes to be filled with an alluring passion of lust and a simply lick of her smirking lips. "…It means I get to have fun touching you~."

W-Wait a minute!"

"Don't wanna~."

Let's just say that Michonne experienced something she hoped to never experience again…

After some of the most awkward and unforeseen experiences in that bathroom that she will definitely take with her to her grave, Michonne had slipped on a pair of khaki short shorts and a black tank top while her other clothes were in the laundry. She used her towel to dry her dreaded black hair before slipping it on her shoulder and putting her cloth band back on to hold back her dread bangs. She walked through the living room to see that the blond molester herself was sleeping soundly in a futon, while on the couch was the pink haired Tagaki, sleeping as if she had no worries.

"Oh, Michonne-san is that you?"

Michonne walked to the kitchen at the sound of a female voice. Once she walked into the kitchen, the first thing she noticed wasn't the smell of the cooking, or the spread of food that was on the table, but rather the purple haired girl named Saeko who was wearing nothing but a black thong and an apron with her hair tied.

"Does no one here know the word modesty?" Michonne commented as she walked in to finally pay attention to the food. It was quite the spread of Japanese dishes like white rice, a bit of steak, some fish, and miso soup.

"I apologize. There were no clothes that fit me, so I had to wait until laundry dries. And besides…" She began to smile almost coyly, "Those shorts aren't exactly the modest type."

"Better than nothing." Michonne shrugged. She then walked into the kitchen and sat at the table in the kitchen and leaned back a bit to look up at the roof where the lights were. It's been so long since she's had a brighter light source compared to her prison room. Plus, it filled her with comfort that she was actually able to take a decent bath for once as oppose to those dirty shower heads. But while she enjoyed this luxury, she still felt a little raw about being yanked from her group.

"Michonne-san, please tell me something." Saeko asked, while stirring the soup in the pot.

"Sure."

"…How did it feel for you…to kill your first one…"

Michonne glanced towards the cooking teen, noticing that small ounce of perpetual concern from her tone of voice. Michonne remembered the very first time she actually killed a walker. However that was also the first time she had seen true death up close.

"It was…unlike anything I've done before." Michonne said with a pensive tone, "It was a whole new world after that…a world where I knew if I wasn't ready…I'd surely be dead. It was at that point that _I _too had changed."

"How so?" Saeko asked as she poured another spice into a neighboring pot.

"Let's just say I wasn't always this cheerful." Michonne smiled lightly. But that smile quickly lowered into another distant glance to the ceiling. "The day I became…this…was the day I found that sword…and from there I grew into what I am now..." Michonne took a moment to remember all that she's went through in the past; all the people that died by that sword, all the friends she's made, all the blood that's been spilled. It almost felt like a dream to her now that she was in a home that seemed so homely. "…But don't worry too much. Sometimes it was rough…it still is…but someone helped me realize that…you gotta enjoy the small stuff and little thangs."

"Thangs?"

Michonne snickered, "Yeah, thangs."

"I see." She then poured oil into the pan filled with sizzling meat.

There was a small silence in the kitchen between the two swordswomen as Saeko was just about to put finishing touches on the food for everyone to enjoy. Michonne could revel in the delicious scent of fresh cooked meat mixed with the cooked rice and fish.

"Smells good…" Michonne complimented.

"Thank you." Saeko nodded.

Once again silence filled the kitchen, only leaving the sizzling of the meat on the pan and the boiling rice on the side. Michonne wasn't sure what she should say next. Conversation wasn't her best subject after the zombie outbreak, and even now she's been a bit iffy or at least out of touch with her sociable side. She wondered if Saeko was the same as her. Considering she's the one who started the conversation, Michonne thought differently. The conversation itself seemed a bit questionable to Michonne though. Could it be that Saeko still had doubts about killing walkers like this?

"Saeko…" Michonne called.

"Yes?"

"Could it be that…you—"

"Hey! Michonne-san, Sempai!"

Both Michonne and Saeko turned to see Takeshi at the entrance of the kitchen, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Both of them knew that it wasn't anything good.

"T-They're coming…!"


End file.
